


HRry Is Totally Groggy after a Nap

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: HRry Can Totally One-Up Your OTP [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Because he deserves better, Canon Divergence - HR Lives!, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Self-Hate, POV Second Person, Reunions, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Harry comes back to Earth-1.  He doesn't stay long.  HR follows.





	HRry Is Totally Groggy after a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I was all set to write Christmas in July until I realized it was only June.  My brain couldn’t focus on other projects, so I took a nap and woke up even more disoriented.  Somehow, I realized that I hadn’t written any HRry fics lately and conjured this nonsense.
> 
> Warning: contains an intentional run-on sentence.  If you don’t know what a run-on sentence is, you’re probably not the kind of person who freaks out about grammar anyway—not that I’m shaming those who do.  If you’re someone whos flip out when they see poor grammar, do your best to relax while reading this fic.  It was an artistic decision to depict Harry’s anxiety, and I stand by it.
> 
> Also, if nobody else has done it yet, HR’s death has been officially noped.  I reject the writers’ canon and substitute my own!
> 
> This is my 50th fic, everyone! Whoo-hoo! Here's to 50 more fics which make absolutely no sense.

HR’s been acting touch-starved lately. As if he’s drowning every moment he’s not latched onto some part of you. Laughter bubbles out of him every time you inquire about it. He rattles off missing you as an excuse.

It’s only after a flippant comment from either Wally or Cisco—you don’t remember who exactly nor do you care—and an intense interrogation that you discover that HR almost DIED.

Your world darkens until he’s the only light in it. Your heart throbs as your panicking imagination snuffs him out. Catastrophe finds folks you care about every time you leave this godforsaken universe!

You return his touches with a strong grip befitting a lifeline. You tug him home and into bed. His sweater and shirt are off. His hat lands on the other side of the room. You don’t know or care what’s going on with your clothes. All you can say for certain is that neither of you are hard; that’s not what this is about anyway. This is about ensuring that HR is indeed alive and well and keeping him safe and sound and that you love him so much you don’t want him to die please don’t die please please _please don’t leave me you’re the most precious person in existence_ —alongside Jesse.

You envelope him in your arms. He clings onto you from below with equal fervor. You nibble and suck beside his chin. Lavender blooms over terror-stricken alabaster. You migrate to his pulse point. You don’t bite it; you merely give it a nest of teeth. You feel it thumping in your mouth.

His trembling subsides gradually you hold him. You don’t let go, not even as anxious exhaustion yanks you into a nap.

You wake up with one of his arms—squishier than yours yet anybody else’s definition of firm—draped across your back and his other hand carding through your hair: minutely darker than his, frizzier too. Drool has pooled in your mouth in the meantime, connecting your mouth to his neck long after you unlatch from it. You sit up on your arms and wipe your mouth with post-nap grogginess fogging up your brain.

His radiance is back to its usual luminescence: a glow any sun would envy. He’s smiling up at you with glittering eyes. You don’t know what you’ve done to deserve him: his heart, his soul, his words, or anything. All you know is that he’s the one entity other than Jesse you haven’t scared away, and dammit, you’re gonna keep him. And by some miracle, he wants to be yours. You want to name a constellation after him, you want him snug and safe in a nest of blankets, and you want to carve a mountain in his image.

How do you tell him any of this? Words don’t come naturally to you. They’re grating and aggressive. Your most tender pleas sound like demands. You sound like a complete psycho even in your thoughts.

He cups your face. You don’t see fear or desperation in his touch. His smile is as tender as his heart, “Good afternoon, handsome.”

It’s not until his thumbs swipe your cheeks that you realize you’ve been crying. Now he’s holding you close, pillowing your head in the crook of your neck. It’s not a troubled embrace like before, it’s warm and soft like spring sunshine, melting the arctic armor around your heart.

“I love you,” he says. “I feel safe and cherished around you. You make me feel like I could succeed at anything!”

He makes you feel like there’s more than bitterness and hate in your heart. He makes you feel like you have more to offer than pain and anguish, like you can give the world as much light as he gives you.

His whispers lull you back to sleep, promising your actions when you wake up will voice the words you don’t know how to form.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :) enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> Comments are welcome and much appreciated, bitte und danke!


End file.
